Fading Darkness-New Moon
by SakuraClaw
Summary: After moons of being in the Dark forest, Hawkfrost decides to leave. He gets brought back to life and joins Thunderclan and befriends an apprentice. While this happens, Jayfeather is mooning over a new warrior(Kinda Au)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Sorry for who ever tried to read this the first time I published this! Something went wrong with the copy and pasting and it screwed up the text. Also first time publishing something on this site. /**

**This is my first fanfiction and it's probably trash but I tried...XD**

**This takes place sometime during or after vision of shadows. I don't know why I'm writing this I'm not even done with reading power of three and I'm just going with my knowledge I got from spoilers :D So my apologies if somethings aren't fully accurate to canon, its kinda an Au anyway so...**

**Warning- If you ship Jayfeather with Bairlight or Halfmoon or anyone else, this probably won't make you happy in the next few chapters same with Hawkfrost if you ship him with who ever... might be some grammar and maybe spelling errors. Alot of stupid humor too ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!!!! ;D**

Prologue

"Hawkfrost!" An angry voice yelled out.

The frantic foot steps got faster as they reached the Dark forest's borer. A frosty brown tabby halted at border as he stared into the blue eyes of a sliver she cat.

"You really shouldn't be here." The she cat said with a hint of fear in her tone.

"I don't care." The tom replied "I'm done with those cats."

At the center of the two cats lies a river that stretches to what it looks to be infinity. An angry tortoise-shell she-cat broke out of the dark bushes on the tabby tom's side.

"What are you doing you rat-brain?!" The the tortoise-shell spat. "We are supposed to be-"

"Yeah I know." The tom cut her off smugly then he jumped over the forever long river landing right over into Starclan.

"Hawkfrost!" The she-cat screeched. Hawkfrost glanced over at the sliver cat.

"You better go back." He recommended.

"That's not going to happen I'm afraid." Another tom's voice said.

A large battle-scared tom stomped out of the trees. "Mapleshade, just kill her. We don't have time for obstacles." Mapleshade leaped over the river. She ran up to the sliver she-cat and pounced on to her. Hawkfrost pushed Mapleshade off of the sliver tabby with his front paws.

"Sliverstream! Jump-Jump into the river!" Hawkfrost yelped.

"But what about-"

"Just go!"

Sliverstream quickly raced towards the river's edge. Without looking back, she flopped in the swirling star-filled water until she was no longer visible at the surface.

The two Dark forest cats looked at Hawkfrost with shocked and angry looks on their faces.

"What are you looking at?!" The brown tabby tom sneered.

Hawkfrost turned his head and saw a light brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw and an orange tom staring at him with disbelief.

"What?" Hawkfrost yelled.

"I guess the hunger has really gotten to ya huh?" The orange tom joked.

"Wha-"

Hawkfrost instantly felt a strange feeling throughout his ghostly body, his vision faded into blackness. This doesn't really happen much with Starclan cats let alone Dark forest cats.

Bramblestar POV

"Can I please hear another story about the great journey Bramblestar?!" A dark tabby she-kit pleaded.

"I don't think so, your mother must be looking for you".

Bramblestar replied.

"Please? I want to hear about Hawkfrost!"

"H-Hawkfrost?!" Bramblestar stammered. "I didn't tell her about Hawkfrost." The tabby leader thought. "How does she know about him? Or even wants to hear about him?"

"Darkkit!" A voice called out. A sliver-blue queen stepped over near the high rock where Bramblestar and Darkkit were sitting. It was Cinderheart, the mother of Darkkit, also Hollykit, Firekit and Lightingkit.

"Leave Bramblestar alone, he probably has some important things to do." Cinderheart told Darkkit.

Darkkit nodded sadly and scurryed off into the medicine den.

"I'm sorry about her, she's been full of energy lately." The sliver queen apologized, then walked away.

"I think I'm just going to check on returning patrols, then I'm going to take a nap." Bramblestar mumbled to himself.

Later at sunset Bramblestar was woken by

a familiar voice calling his name outside his den. Bramblestar stood up from his nest and took a look outside. Crowfeather was standing under the high rock. It hasn't been long since the Windclan tom became an elder when he heard about it last gathering over hearing some apprentices saying he's going crazy. The tom has been doing strange stuff lately, such as cats finding him sleeping in the fresh-kill pile in Shadowclan camp early in the morning or scatting herbs in the warriors den back in Windclan.

"What is your business here Crowfeather?" The leader asked the elder.

"I saw a ghost on your territory while I was looking for beetles!" Crowfeather answered. The group of cats gathered by the Windclan elder snickered at him.

"And that ghost kinda looked like you Brambleclaw!"

"Ya? I see a Windclan cat on Thunderclan territory with no reason and admitting to have been. You're lucky I won't just keep you prisoner here." Bramblestar added.

"But Brambleclaw! The ghost was heading towards Moonpool!" Crowfeather yelped. "I really think you should go there."

The light tone in Crowfeather's voice was gone. Bramblestar now recognized the old Crowfeather, not the crazy elder Crowfeather nor the grumpy entitled apprentice that was one of the four of the six cats called by Starclan to go to the sun-drown place to speak to Midnight the badger. The warrior Crowfeather that had a good-hearted warrior side of him blocked by the still grumpy but more resentful cat. He was really serious. Bramblestar thought for a second and sighed.

"Spiderleg, escort Crowfeather to the Windclan border. He'll find his own way back or continue doing...whatever on this own territory." Bramblestar ordered. Spiderleg nodded and guided Crowfeather out of camp.

"Squirrelflight, I need to go to the Moonpool. You're in charge until I get back". The brown tabby said.

"Are you seriously going to listen to what that crazy old fur-ball said?!" Squirrelflight teased.

"You're not any younger neither am I." The tabby added. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes

"Have a safe journey."

"Oh I will".

Bramblestar took off out of camp heading north towards the Moonpool.

"I wonder who this ghost is. I hope it's not Tigerstar". Bramblestar thought. "Ha, they're may not be a ghost at all. Maybe Squirrelflight is right".

Bramblestar halted as he heard loud rustling in the bushes.

"Ow! Dang adders"! A voice croaked out of the brush.

"Who's there?!" Bramblestar shouting with his claws unsheathed. Then, a gray old cat fell awkwardly out of the bush. For a second, Bramblestar thought the tom was Purdy; but he had passed a few moons ago. He then realized the elder cat was one of Thunderclan's own elders,

Graystripe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Thank you so much for the feed back! I was planning on adding a chapter every day but I was busy so to make up for it I will be adding this one and 2 more today :D **

**For any questions or suggestions in reviews, I will respond in a/n's in every chapter now if there's any new ones.**

**Brokenshock28- I'm glad you liked it! Since my keyboard on my laptop is junk, I wrote it on my phone in notes since I didn't have a document app. I just copy and pasted from there on to the document on the website. After that, I didn't realize that it messed with the text until after I published it Xd So I got the app and got a better app to type on so that fixed the problem. Thanks for the advice on just italic cat's thoughts I'll start doing that for future chapters and the last one later. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Bramblestar POV

"What in Starclan's name are you doing here Graystripe?!" The brown tabby shouted. Graystripe flicked his long fluffy tail.

"I wanted to see where you were going!" I was guessing you were meeting some Windclan she-cat because you were sick of old Squirrelflight." The gray tom responded. "I got bored collecting ticks in the elders' den, so decided to see what my leader was up to. Ya know? Like what me and Firestar used to do back when we were apprentices."

Bramblestar wasn't really surprised at Graystripe's reasoning. He was the oldest cat in Thunderclan and it was no secret that he was behaving like a kit. It reminded him of the time Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit snuck out of camp to save the camp from foxes. But they were kits, so Graystripe has no excuse to behave like one.

"Whatever." The leader mumbled. At the corner of his eye, a ghostly brown tom toed to the Moonpool sitting at it's edge. Bramblestar wiped his head towards the tom. The cat was a brown tabby like himself, but frosty.

That couldn't be-could it? No, it can't.

The tabby leader thought. He and Graystripe circled around the outskirts of the clearing to where they where in front of the cat. Bramblestar's eyes shot open as he saw icy blue eyes. He knew exactly who it was. It was his brother Hawkfrost.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkfrost POV

A star filled pool filled Hawkfrost's sight, he has never been here when we was alive. He had only heard Dark forest trainees talking about it and never imagined it was this pretty. The miniature lake reflected the stars perfectly like there was a sky in the ground, no wonder why Starclan has chosen this place to speak with their descendants. Hawkfrost felt a strong pang of guilt and regret as he remembered he is not one of Starclan. That was his choice moons ago to side with his father Tigerstar to become leader and take over the forest. That only lead to his death and going to the Dark forest. An appearance of a Starclan cat interrupted his thoughts. It was the same crooked jaw cat he saw back at the border between the Dark forest and Starclan.

"Greetings Hawkfrost I have been expecting you." The cat meowed.

"How do you know my name?" Hawkfrost asked the cat.

"I recognized you from the great battle."

the tom replied. The tom seemed to ignore his question."You looked like you were much help with your "friends" weren't you?"

"I didn't want to fight my sister." Hawkfrost told the cat. "I thought it was bad enough to what I have already done to her..." The brown tabby trailed.

Bramblestar POV

Bramblestar wasn't believing to what he was seeing, his brother who choose the path of darkness now wanting to change? How was it even possible for a Dark forest cat to even want to leave the evil. He pondered if other cats in that dark and evil place felt the same way? Did his father Tigerstar ever wished he would not have wanted all that power and died a horrible death in the claws of Scourge? All these questions filled Bramblestar's head, how things could of turned out differently if this father wasn't so power hungry and evil.

"Who are you any way?" Hawkfrost's voice paused Bramblestar's thoughts. He heard Graystripe snickering behind him.

"What?!" He harshly whispered.

"He doesn't know that's Crookedstar". Graystripe giggled.

"I'm Crookedstar, I was the leader of Riverclan before Leopardstar." Crookedstar meowed.

Hawkfrost nodded, but Bramblestar knew how he felt about Leopardstar and her deputy Mistyfoot now Mistystar. Is that what his brother's attentions where?

"I am here you give you a second chance. After to what I saw back in Starclan you proven you still have good in your spirit." Crookedstar said.

Bramblestar's eyes widened with shock and Hawkfrost mirrored the same expression. Graystripe just did a sharp smile.

What was he talking about? What did he do in Starclan besides getting chased out? Bramblestar wondered.

"I don't deserve this Crookedstar, give a second chance to a cat who does." The frosty tabby returned. "This was my choice and I have to stay with it forever."

Bramblestar couldn't believe these words were coming out of this brother. The same cat who joined him in training in the Dark forest with their father, the one who wanted to get rid of the Riverclan deputy for his own ambition.

"Starclan has a plan for you." Crookedstar said.

What does he mean by that? Bramblestar thought. Bramblestar soon noticed Hawkfrost's pelt got less translucent as seconds passed, Crookedstar was gone. It was so quiet that Graystripe's laugh startled him.

"Shut up! You can't let him know we're here!" Brambleclaw snapped.

"But his pelt is covered in death berry juice!" Graystripe giggled.

"But I don't think that's- Bramblestar sniffed the air, a sour stale blood scent filled Bramblestar's nose. The prophecy that he received moons ago echoed in his mind. Before there is peace blood will spill blood turning the lake red.

"You go Hotfrost! You show that Dork forest how-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- This chapter is longer than the last 3. Jayfeather and my oc comes in later here so I hope you read my warning and also, dead meme cringe warning! ;) **

Hawkfrost POV

Hawkfrost stood at the shore of the Moonpool unsure what to do, he didn't truly want to be back in the forest where it was still very unfamiliar to him. He was caked in his own blood as if he just walked out of a battle, but years ago. He guessed it was the same blood he bled when he died of the fox trap, there was a large scar were the trap impaled him. Hawkfrost flopped into the pool to wash the blood off.

"You go Hotfrost! You show that Dork forest how-

"Shut up!"

"Who's there?!" The bloody tabby hollered.

An old gray tom poked his head out of a near by bush with a big fang-ie grin on his face.

"I'm Graystripe and me and Bramblestar are spying on you!" The gray tom cheered. "Right Bramblestar!" The strange tom looked confused and looked in all directions. "Where did he go?"

"Uh..."

"Well, I see ya later then."

Hawkfrost was very confused, was his brother really spying on him or the elder was just making stuff up? He was back in the forest, he didn't want to really be back here after what he did with Ivypool or Mothwing. He wasn't sure where to go, he didn't want to go back to Riverclan since Mistystar was leader and probably wouldn't let him in.

Maybe just be a rogue? Hawkfrost thought to himself. "Guess it's my only option I guess." Hawkfrost whispered to himself. "At least for now."

Jayfeather POV

It was five sunrises since Jayfeather had gotten a message from Starclan that a dead cat was stalking the forest. He lately hadn't heard much about it since then nor really cared. He was only thinking about Morningtail, the newest warrior. She was the daughter of Blossomfall and Thornclaw. Even though she could see, they related on a level no other cat could. When Morningtail was an apprentice, she lost her leg by being run over by a small monster with a twoleg riding on its back. The whole clan though she couldn't be a warrior, but she proved them wrong. The she-cat reminded Jayfeather of Cinderheart, not letting an injury effect their dreams.

Only if it was the same for me. Jayfeather thought with a hateful blank sight at darkness. He had longed accepted his destiny of the role as a medicine cat but, he still had a bit of envy for cats that made it to a warrior stats.

Starclan gotta make it so difficult.

Jayfeather thought about the she-cat's golden pelt as he seen in dreams that she has. That sweet scent blinding his nose completely while he watches her hunt in her sleep, those pretty amber eyes staring with determination at the imaginary mouse.

"Hey Jayfeather, stop thinking about your mate-friend and help me with my scratch!" It was Lionblaze, his brother.

"How did you know-I wasn't thinking about her! I was thinking about um... gathering thyme, I'm running low." Jayfeather grunted.

"Sure... Lionblaze teased. Jayfeather began rubbing herbs on Lionblaze's flank.

"How did you even get those anyway?"

"Kits invading the warriors den."

"By kits you mean Darkkit?"

"Yep."

"What ever happed to kits not being allowed to unsheathe their claws when they play?"

"In the dirt place."

"Done, now get out." Jayfeather ordered. He started to look for his apprentice, Alderheart. Alderheart was talking to Darkkit.

"Hey wanna know a weird twoleg word?Despacito."

"What is a Despacito?" Darkkit asked.

"Velvet says her twoleg listens to this sound called music and each of the sounds is called a song and has a name. One that Velvet says that her twoleg likes to have on is the song Despacito on." Alderheart says.

Twolegs are crazy." Darkkit said.

Jayfeather is sick of hearing about twoleg-dung from Alderheart and his adventures with kittypets. Jayfeather stomps up to the cats and shoves barge leaves in Alderheart's face.

"Stop talking to kits about twoleg antics and stort theses herbs!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" Alderheart rushed.

Jayfeather headed back to his den to see the tied up stick and that was his attempt to fix it after he was upset and broke it. He slid his paws on the smooth bark-less stick.

"At least I can be with you." Jayfeather told his stick. He thought of Half moon, a she-cat he would never see again not even in Starclan. He also thought of Bairlight, he would see her again in Starclan but it's not the same to be in the living world without her. Jayfeather loved both these cats. But even if they where alive he couldn't be with them. He was jealous of Lionblaze that had his love and mate and their kits and top of that he was the best warrior in the clan.

Eh, like there's other medicine cats to compete with besides the other clans. Jayfeather thought.

"Hey Jayfeather."

Jayfeather recognized the sweet scent that was like honey to his nose, it was Morningtail.

"You wanna to go hunting with me?" Morningtail asked.

"S-sure." Jayfeather responded. Jayfeather wasn't the best at hunting since he's blind, but he tries. Anything to be with Morningtail alone. They walked into the forest.

"I smell a vole." Jayfeather said.

"How did you do that so fast?" Morningtail asked.

"Shh! I smell a intruder!"

"Where?!" Morningtail unsheathed her claws.

"Ow! Mouse-brained holes!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"I don't think holes have brains." The medicine cat pointed out.

"Show yourself!" Morningtail demanded. A second passed before a tabby tom that resembled the Thunderclan leader,

Bramblestar came out behind the brush.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkfrost POV

"I'm just passing though!" Hawkfrost claimed. Hawkfrost has no idea where he was and just wanted to get out of the forest until he decided what to do. But these cats were in the way thinking he was stealing prey even though he rather eat kittypet food then be accused of stealing a dead body of a squirrel or something.

"Sure! You're coming with us." One of the cats shouted. Hawkfrost noticed that the cat was missing a back leg and the tom that was with her looked blind.

"What is this?! A medicine den clan?" Hawkfrost accidentally said out loud as the blind cat pathetically dragged him by the scruff.

"Why are you dragging me?!" The poor tabby whined.

"Don't ask." Said the blind tom with a mouth full of fur. "Ugh! Lay off the rabbits will you?! You weigh more than Brokenstar!"

"I don't like rabbit!" Hawkfrost yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" The golden she-cat screamed.

"Don't be so loud I have sensitive ears!" The blind cat shouted.

"What is going on here?!"

A long-legged tom stepped out behind the group.

"We found an intruder on our territory!" Said the she-cat.

The tom looked at the blind cat.

"Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea."

The tall tom sighed.

"How did you- whatever, let's just take him back to camp." The tom looked at Hawkfrost. They got to camp and Hawkfrost realized that he was in Thunderclan.

Bramblestar POV

"Maybe instead of acting like an apprentice, you chase him out of the territory." Spiderleg told Morningtail. Bramblestar had just woken up from his nap, he just sat on the high rock looking down on the clan. Squirrelflight and Leafpool were enjoying fresh-kill. The kits were bothering the warriors. Jayfeather was talking to Morningtail.

"They would make cute mates if Jayfeather wasn't a medicine cat". Bramblestar joked to himself. Every thing seemed to be normal, until Spiderleg showed up in his face.

"Bramblestar, we have a prisoner." He announced.

"Oh, who's that?" The leader asked.

"A rogue that Jayfeather and Morningtail caught stealing prey." Said Spiderleg. "We trapped him in an old tree near camp." He said he didn't do anything and just wanted to leave the forest." Bramblestar wanted to know who this rogue was because since the clans have arrived at the lake, there hasn't been a lot of rogues lately. They got to the old tree just outside of camp, Bramblestar heard scratches inside of it.

"How did you get him in there?" Asked the tom. The tree was topples and burn at the top, at the center on the side was a large hole that had a branch swooped in front of it.

"We pushed him in, he slipped in like a snake." Spiderleg said. "Then we moved the branch back in place."

"Please just let me out I haven't eaten in years!" The rogue's voice echoed out of the tree.

"Yeah sure, you're over exaggerating." Spiderleg told him.

"No I'm serious!" The trapped tom wailed. "Please! I don't think I'll make it!"

The voice sounded familiar to Bramblestar, he felt like he knew this cat. But the small opening in the tree was to dark to see the tom.

"Shut up! You're fine!" Spiderleg hissed and kicked the tree with his back leg. Bramblestar can scent the hunger prowling from the mystery cat, it reminded him of the hunger that he had faced when the old forest was being destroyed.

"Go grab food from the fresh-kill pile." He ordered.

"You seriously going to feed a cat that trespassed on our territory and let him get his way whining like a kit?" Spiderleg complained.

"Stop whining like an apprentice and go and get some!" Bramblestar yelled.

"Ugh!"

Spiderleg was back in a few minutes. He flopped a squirrel and a vole at Bramblestar's paws.

"Good, now put them in the tree so he can eat." Bramblestar told the long legged angry tom. Spiderleg growled and slid the prey thought the hole in the tree. Bramblestar right away heard loud and fast chewing sounds that sounded like the unknown cat hasn't eaten in years.

"Slow down, don't eat too fast or you'll get sick." Bramblestar said softly to the rouge. I want to know what this cat has been thought that made him so hungry. Bramblestar wondered.

Jayfeather POV

"Are you done yet?" Jayfeather groaned at Leafpool searching for herbs.

"Almost, but these weeds are blocking the burdock." Leafpool meowed. Jayfeather was just bored, noting involving him anymore after the prophecy. Jayfeather feels like his life would be empty with just him and his broken stick if it wasn't for Morningtail. Sure, she can be annoying and stupid but there's just something about her that makes him has feelings for her. But he is afraid that she doesn't feel the same or has her eyes on a different tom. But sadly, Jayfeather remembers that he can't be with her.

_If I were a warrior no one would stop me from being with_ her. Jayfeather thought. _Why can't medicine cats love?_

He hears Leafpool digging in the brush biting on the stems. That was his mentor, his mother that he didn't know was his for so long.

_Does she still love Crowfeather?_ He wondered.

Jayfeather couldn't imagine loving a cat outside the clan and having to be separated and could fight in battle. He knows he'll never have to fight Morningtail.

So this how Leafpool felt about her relationship with Crowfeather, now I understand everything and why she did it .

Morningtail POV

"Ugh! Stupid Bramblestar and that stupid rogue!" Spiderleg hissed.

Morningtail was snacking on black berries while Spiderleg was throwing a hissy fit.

_And he was my mentor... _she thought rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you should be talking about Bramblestar like that." Said Ivypool.

"Shut your mouse hole Ivydung!" Spiderleg yelled.

"Call me that... one more time." Ivypool tested with anger in her tone.

"Ha ha ha ha Ivydung likes Hotfrost!" Spiderleg pranced around the den while Twigbranch and Sparkpelt were meowing with laughter

"I swear to Starclan, I will drag you by your freakishly long legs, cover you in honey, and throw you into the twolegs place where I'll watch you get licked to death by kittypets and dogs!" Ivypool screamed. Every thing went silent except for Sparkpelt still chuckling in the back of the den.

"Why do you care if Bramblestar takes in a rogue?" Morningtail asked. "It's not like we don't have any former kittypets in the clan."

"Because!" Spiderleg said with a raised voice. "He shouldn't be letting in random cats, remember what happed with Sol?"

"I wasn't even born yet." Morningtail said.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"All cats young enough to lose someone else's predator, separate over the low rock for a clan leaving." A loud voice called from outside the den.

"Uh, I think Bramblestar forgot how to call the clan over properly." Twigbranch commented. They went outside and saw the whole of Thunderclan. Thunderclan is the biggest it's ever been or any clan in that matter, there are about fifty cats in the clan. Morningtail doesn't know how the clan managed to feed this many cats with the same territory size since they arrived at the lake. The sprawl of cats looks more like a gathering than a single clan. She wonders how Bramblestar keeps an eye on all these cats, remember their names and organize patrols.

"Spiderleg and his...uh...patrol captured a rogue, I will be letting him out so he can meet the clan." Bramblestar announced.

"Oh oh oh! I wanna see!" Darkkit slid under the paws of warriors so she can see up front

"Darkkit don't be rude!" Cinderheart called from outside of the nursery. Morningtail ignored the rambling about the rogue and just looked over near the medicine den looking at the handsome sliver tabby tom as he started back at her with his slight-less eyes as if he could see. Not noticing Ivypool, Poppyfrost and Sparkpelt came to sit by her.

"Watcha looking at?" Ivypool slapped Morningtail's back with her long slick tail.

"Ow! What was that for?" Morningtail growled.

"Stop mooning over blind grumpy medicine cats and how about pay attention to _eligible_ toms instead?" Sparkpelt suggested.

"How about you mind your own business." Morningtail hissed.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

"Shut up!" The angry three legged cat sneered.

_Ugh! Other she-cats can be so annoying! But what if Sparkpelt's right? Maybe I shouldn't be interested in Jayfeather._ Morningtail thought sadly. _But I'm falling in love with him! I can't just forget about my feelings for him! He's not like any other tom in the clan._


	6. Chapter 6

Hawkfrost POV

"Ok, I'm letting you out!" Spiderleg snapped as he lifted the branches out of the way. The morning light hurt his eyes as he hasn't seen a morning in countless moons. He soon adjusted to the sunshine and he could see clearly again. The soft wind hit his pelt, no longer stuck in the tree.

"Come on! Bramblestar wants you the meet the clan. I don't really know why though." The long legged cat roughly meowed.

_Bramblestar?! T-the clan?!_ Hawkfrost stuttered in thought. He herd chattering of cats as he looked behind a tree seeing a small cliff.

"Go!" The impatient tom pushed him towards the camp.

"Ok ok I'm going!" Hawkfrost snapped. He saw a large group of cats gathered at the bottom of the cliff. They all stared up at him with curiosity and anger, Hawkfrost felt worried that they would launch themselves up on to him.

"Hawkfrost!"

Bramblestar POV

Ivypool's voice scared the living mice out of Bramblestar, he glanced over and saw his brother, alive and breathing at the bottom of the cliff. Most of the clan was confused because most of them don't know him or forgot, but of course Bramblestar couldn't forget about his brother.

"Hawk-who?" Morningtail meowed.

"Oh he hot." Darkkit purred

"Darkkit! No!" Cinderheart scolded.

Lionblaze starts to die with laughter.

"I was only kidding." The kit said.

Squirrelflight, at Bramblestar's side had a scorn look on her face.

"Uh...I need to make dirt." Spiderleg glanced awkwardly at the clan and then took big long steps with his long tall legs towards the dirt place. Daisy face-pawed while Cloudtail snacked on some corn-fluff.

"So, uh this is the rogue." Bramblestar announced. "I think we should-

"Send him back to the fox traps!" Ivypool shouted.

"Kick him out of the forest!" Squirrelflight yelled.

"Drown him in the lake!"

"Give him apprentice duty's!"

"Make him sing Despacito!"

"Shut it! That's enough!" The leader yelled impatiently. "Like I was saying, we should let him go with a warning or let him join the clan, his choice."

"We can't let him join after he tried to kill Firestar!" The ginger deputy shouted.

"Firestar is dead." Jayfeather meowed.

"No dirt dirtpelt!" Graystripe screamed.

Bramblestar ignores the cats.

"Hawkfrost, what would you like to do?"

Hawkfrost looked surprised as he stares at the quarreling cats.

"Uh... if I wouldn't be much trouble." Hawkfrost stammered.

_I don't know if I should trust him yet... I'll just keep an eye on him. _Bramblestar thought.

"ThunderClan!" The tabby shouted to his clan. The bickering of the cats stopped at the sound of their leader.

"So it's been settled, Hawkfrost will stay. If he does anything suspicious at all, he will be gone. Clan meeting dismissed!"

Bramblestar saw Ivypool storm off along with Squirrelflight obviously mad about Hawkfrost.

_Dear Starclan! I hope I'm making the right decision!_

Jayfeather POV

"It's quarter moon, we should be heading to the Moonpool at dusk." Leafpool said.

"Do you mind if I stay here this time?" Jayfeather asked sweeping his front paw on the ground.

"Why?" The light brown cat asked tilting her head.

"I-I need to take care of Twigbranch, she sprained her leg." Jayfeather stammered looking back at the gray she-cat rustling in her sleep in the back of the den.

"Oh...ok, we also need more poppy seeds if you don't mind gathering." Leafpool meowed. "I guess I'll be heading out then, bye." Leafpool left the den.

"Wow that went smoothly!" a crackly voice joked. It was Graystripe the crazy elder.

"How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough that you're not staying here because of Twigy-twig, it's because of Morningtail."

"How did you know?!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Son, I been in a forbidden relationship myself. You try to make excuses to have some alone time with your she-cat. You planned this one out perfectly as the evening patrols are gone and the rest of the clan is on guard in the outskirts or asleep." Graystripe inputted.

"Please don't tell anyone." Jayfeather pleaded.

"Nah don't worry, I don't like to create drama like other cats do." Graystripe purred. Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief.

"But I'm sure Leafpool would love more grand-kits!" Graystripe added.

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Jayfeather screamed.

Graystripe laughed evilly as he pranced outside. "Good luck!"

Graystripe was right, we really wanted to stay back in camp to confess to Morningtail even though they couldn't be mates, he wanted her to know and he didn't want to hide his feelings forever.

"Hey Twigbranch!" Jayfeather whispered loudly.

"No! Don't name me Twigbranch Bramblestar! That name sounds so stupid!" Twigbranch stirred with sleepiness.

"Twigbranch wake up! I want to check your leg before I go out for herbs." Jayfeather said impatiently. The young she-cat opened her green eyes and sat up.

"Ow! Could you do that more lightly?!" Twigbranch hissed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why you have to be so mean?!"

"You try to be blind for a day."

Jayfeather was annoyed by Twigbranch and her immaturity. She was made a warrior anyway, but if Jayfeather was Jaystar, he would make sure all the warriors were matured. But of course, if it was that way, she would still be a kit along with Spiderleg.

"Ok I'm done, go back to sleep." Jayfeather ordered.

He then he walked out into the heart of the camp. There was no one out, he heard some snoring in the warriors den, chatting in the apprentice den, and the yowling of Darkkit in the nursery.

"Can I please go swimming?!"

"No! It's night and you need to sleep!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes glad he wasn't a queen putting up with over-energetic kits. He had hoped that Morningtail was still awake and meet with him. Thankfully, he sented her near the dirt place even thought the foul smell of cat dung.

"Note to self, don't eat squirrel liver again." Jayfeather heard Morningtail meow to herself.

"Hey Morningtail, ya wanna join me with herb picking?" The blind tom asked.

"Sure, it would be better then to try to fall asleep listening to Ivypool's list issues with Hawkfrost." Morningtail muttered. The two cats head to the herb grounds, the smell of many herbs and plants filled Jayfeather's nose.

"Don't you think it's a bit too dark out for collecting?" Morningtail asked.

"It doesn't make a difference-"

"I mean, foxes and badgers might be out. I don't know if you would scent them coming." She said.

Jayfeather was surprised by Morningtail's sympathy, not really but a little bit. "So what herbs are you looking for this time?"

Jayfeather hesitated for a second, he felt moths fluttering in his belly but he knew if Morningtail didn't love him back, nothing would change in their friendship.

"I didn't really ask you to help me look for herbs." Jayfeather whispered. He could sense the same feeling from the she-cat that he was feeling at this moment.

"Then why-"

"I'm in love with you!" Jayfeather blurted out.

**A/n- Cliff hanger! Mahahahahaha! **


	7. Chapter 7

Morningtail POV

Morningtail saw the warmth in the blind cat's icy light blue eyes, but he looked uncertain.

"Really?" Morningtail asked.

"Yes really!" Jayfeather responded with humor in this tone.

"But that's not right." The golden she cat said.

"But I..." the tom frowned.

"Because I was supposed to tell you that!" She exclaimed. The two cats burst out into laughter loud that they thought they woke up everything around the whole lake.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Shut up or you'll have six clans chewing you off about laughing in the night!" Jayfeather yelled humorously."

"Six?"

"You will also wake up Starclan, and also don't forget about Bloodclan in their grave."

Suddenly, Morningtail launched herself on top of Jayfeather pinning him into the ground. The sliver tom blushed hard showing though his fur. Morningtail playfully licked his ears.

"Oh you think you're so strong?!" The tom teased. Spinning both of them over switching places. They started to share tongues, but sadly that moment didn't last for long.

"SON NO! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" A old voice screamed though the shadows. The two loving cat quick got up from the ground.

"Wait a minute, I know who this is!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

It was Crowfeather, the elder from Windclan that was slowly turning into a Graystripe.

"Ye all making kits over there scaring all da spiders away!" Crowfeather shouted.

"But we weren't-"

"Go away Crowfeather." Jayfeather yelled interrupting Morningtail.

"No! I'm in a middle of something!" The dark tom screamed.

"You just wanna meet up like this every 3 sunsets?"

"Sure."

Darkkit POV

"Yay! I'm finally going be an apprentice!"

This was the day that Darkkit was going become an apprentice, she couldn't wait to go out of camp and hunt and fight for her clan.

"Do you think Hawkfrost will be my mentor?" The dark kit asked her mother.

Cinderheart continued to groom her fur for the ceremony, Darkkit loved being groomed by her kin.

"I don't think so sweetie, he's new to the clan. I have a feeling that Bramblestar doesn't trust him with an apprentice yet." The queen meowed softly. Darkkit make a pathetic looking frown at her brothers and sister.

"Haha! You like Hawkfrost!" Firekit laughed at his sister.

"Oh you just wait Firekit!" Darkkit warned.

"Wha-

"All cats dumb enough to lose their own prey, I'M LOOKING AT YOU ALDERHEART!!!!!! Gather at the high-rock for clan meeting." The leader from outside of the den called.

"Bramblestar is so mean!" Lightningkit whined.

"Come on you four, it's time." Cinderheart told her litter.

They walked outside all nicely groomed, the adult cats stared at them as they walked to Bramblestar.

"I'm so proud of you my kits!" Lionblaze whispered to the kits as they walked up the highrock. Darkkit saw Hawkfrost sitting alone behind the clutter of cats, he had a calm look on his face but Darkkit could tell he was sad about something.

"Today, four kits will be made into apprentices. Firekit, Lightingkit, Hollykit and Darkkit. Are you ready to train to become warriors and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar announced.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"I, Bramblestar of Thunderclan have stars look down at theses apprentices. They will train to understand the warrior code. You all will be known as Firepaw, Lightingpaw, Hollypaw and Darkpaw. Firepaw will be mentored by Poppyfrost, Hollypaw will be mentored by Twigbranch, Lightingpaw will be mentored by...uh Spiderleg. Last but not least, Darkpaw will be mentored by...Me. Clan meeting dismissed." Bramblestar cleared highrock.

"AHHHH NO! ANYONE BUT SPIDERLEG!" Lightingpaw wailed. Darkpaw heard Morningtail laugh hysterically along with Jayfeather.

"Aw! You don't get to have Hotfrost as your mentor so sad!" Firepaw teased rudely.

"Shut up!" Darkpaw shoved a paw full of dirt down Firepaw's throat. He coughed angrily.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Firepaw screamed.

"I hate you more!" Darkpaw screeched. A long light brown tail whacked the two apprentices off their feet.

"Ya know, you're lucky you have litter-mates. So stop fighting!" A light brown tabby she-cat apprentice sneered at the quarreling cats.

"Do we know you?" The orange tom snapped.

"You should! Do I really have to introduce myself?!" She shouted.

"That's Longpaw." Darkpaw meowed to Firepaw. "She's lonely."

"It's not my fault everyone forgets I exist!" Longpaw complained. "All of my kin is dead." Longpaw had a huge frown on her muzzle as she strides away. She was a daughter of two elders that died before she was born, Longpaw was only about 6 moons older than Darkpaw and couldn't imagine having no one even as a really young kit. But Darkpaw's brother Lightingpaw had the eyes for the long-tailed cat.

"Who's her mentor?" Lightingpaw asked.

"I have no idea." Darkpaw said.

"Probably Graystripe!" Firepaw hollered.

"What are you three doing?" Bramblestar sat next to the apprentices.

"Gossiping about our clanmates!" Firepaw proudly announced.

"Oh ok, you should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Bramblestar suggested. Darkpaw looked over in the camp and saw her sister Hollypaw talking with Cherrypaw.

_I wish we where more close._

Hawkfrost POV 

The brown tom was laying in his moss-bed glancing at this new clanmates chatting away. He didn't recognize many of these cats as they must of been born while he was in the Dark forest. Most of the cats didn't talk to him probably because of Ivypool or Squirrelflight. Hawkfrost was getting a slight feeling of deja vu as he remembered that back in Riverclan he was resented by other apprentices when he was a paw. He wanted to show them all that just because his mother was a rogue, doesn't mean he wouldn't be a great warrior that may become leader one day. That's why Hawkfrost trained with his father in that forest was to become stronger and smarter. But it only made him worse of a cat as he was hurting cats that cared about him. Looking at cats that he was assuming they were litter-mates where chatting and sharing prey. Hawkfrost thought of Mothwing his sister that he helped to become a medicine cat. By fooling Mudfur and blackmailing and controlling her. It's something that he was guilty from the start, he knew it was wrong but he did it anyway.

"I was such a horrible bother to you Mothwing, I am so sorry." Hawkfrost whimpered to himself.

"Hey, I brought you some prey!"

The frosty tabby was so lost in thought he didn't notice that the dark gray apprentice came in the den. She had a friendly look on her face as she placed a fish on his fore-paws.

"A fish? I thought Thunderclan cats don't hunt fish." Hawkfrost suppressed. "I hope you didn't go into Riverclan territory."

"Nah, I caught it from the lake. The tide is lower this time of day." The she-cat purred. "I thought you would like it since you were formerly of Riverclan."

Hawkfrost was astounded by the friendliness of the apprentice.

"How nice of you, thanks." Hawkfrost thanked the she-cat.

"Oh hey! You wanna go chill out by the log with Berrynose and me? You can get to know the clan!" She offered.

"Oh...uh sure. But what's your name?

"I'm Darkpaw, I'm one of Loinblaze and Cinderheart's kits. Enough with me! Let's go!"

Darkpaw hooked her tail on to Hawkfrost's front leg and dragged him out side though the camp.

"Darkpaw, we're going to be doing some battle training tomorrow at sun-high." Bramblestar called to his apprentice.

"Ok! I'll be there!" Darkpaw said.

"What in Starclan's name are you doing?" Hollypaw yelled at her sister.

"Taking Hawkfrost out for a date." Alderheart answered for Darkpaw.

"What does that mean?" The frosty tom asked.

"It means she's going to try to get you to become mates with her, I learned that from Velvet." Alderheart explained.

"What? Ew no. She's just taking me to the log." Hawkfrost corrected. Darkpaw looked at him with a scorn look on her face

"I'd better watch what you say about me Hawky."

Later at the log, Berrynose was enjoying some raspberries and sparrow. Darkpaw helped herself slurping the berries. Hawkfrost noticed the cream tom had a short stub tail.

"What happened to your tail?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Oh this small boi?"Berrynose flicked his stubby tail. "I got it stuck in a fox trap when I was a kit."

"Fox trap?!" Hawkfrost jumped at the awful memory of his death, Berrynose was lucky it was only his tail and he survived. No Dark forest and his father waiting for him at the end. He felt Darkpaw's tail brushed his ear.

"Hey, it's ok. If it makes you upset, we wouldn't talk about it." The dark cat told him.

"How about that lovey-lovey stuff happing with the medicine cat and that three-leg." Berrynose blathered.

Hawkfrost laid down by the strange mixture of berries and bird.

"Oh I saw them sneak out of camp the other night." Darkpaw told the toms. "I wouldn't be surprised in a few moons that there'll be more kits in the nursery."

"Ew no!" The cream tom gagged.

"I thought that medicine cats couldn't have mates?" The brown tom thought out-loud.

"Oh they can't, but it happens so much it's not really important rule anymore haha." Darkpaw said to her friend.

"HAWKFROST!" Ivypool stomped though the brush. "This is our hang out!"

"You and what army?" Darkpaw giggled.

It was just Alderheart starting at the tabby tom with wide eyes.

"No-"

"I-Ivypool?! Is that my uncle?!" The ginger tom choked.

"No Alderheart, its not." Ivypool stared at the tom with disgust.

"Oh look what we have here." Hawkfrost laughed. Pointing his somewhat fluffy tail at the she-cat. "Didn't your sister run off to Shadowclan with my nephew?"

"DON'T CALL HIM AN IT!!!! HE HAS A GENDER!" Darkpaw hissed.

"I'm gonna go see Velvet..." Alderheart trotted away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n-Cringe warning because I suck at romance scenes also, a plot twist is coming up that you probably seen before in Warriors...a couple times**

**Olivewhisker-Thanks! And Longpaw is the kit of Mousefur and Longtail! They're one of my ships :3 **

Morningtail POV

The late green leaf night breeze was just perfect for the night. Morningtail stepped lightly in the plush grass heading towards her and Jayfeather's meeting spot. The funny thing about their relationship is that no one had a clue that they were together and meeting every three days by the old twolegs nest. Earlier that day, she heard Loinblaze saying that he had never in his life had seen Jayfeather in such a good mood. The she-cat knew it was all because of her. At the end, she saw Jayfeather standing in the clearing with blind eyes moving as if he was looking all around him.

"Jay-jay!" Morningtail called out to the tom.

"Hey." Jayfeather purred as they nuzzled noses. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She said.

"Will you be my mate?" The tom asked.

"Of course I will!" Morningtail exclaimed.

"I don't care about the rules, I was forced down this path and I don't care!" Jayfeather declared. His look turned to happiness to anger.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Leafpool, she knows what's going on between us." The sliver tom sneered.

"Why is that a bad thing you would suspect she would of all cats know what's going on." The peachy cat said bewilderedly.

"I don't know..." he trailed. "She told me she doesn't want me to make the same mistake as her. But it's not the same and it's unfair."

"If we weren't supposed to be together we wouldn't." Morningtail reassured.

"This promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me we'll never become like Crowfeather and Leafpool or worse..."

"Don't worry, we'll become like us."

"This is why I love you." Jayfeather purred.

It was approaching midnight and Morningtail could hear the crickets chirping and the owls.

"How about we just camp out here for tonight and get back before dawn patrol." She suggested.

"Fine, but where?" Jayfeather daunted.

"That little nest at the side of the twoleg nest looks comfy." She pointed her tail at.

They walked up to the nest bush thing and curled up together for the first time.

Alderheart POV 

"Morning fox dungs!" Firepaw yelled across the camp.

"Firepaw, no." Squirrelflight scolded. Alderheart stretched his four legs out of sleep. The other night, his mentor when out of camp for whatever reason and never came back.

"Haha, sounds like me." He said to himself. He heard rustling in the den and saw a sliver cat plonk to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Where in Starclan's name were you?"

"None of your business Alderfart!" Jayfeather hissed. "Is Leafpool still asleep?"

"Yep."

"I'm going back to bed wake me up before sun high." He demanded.

"HEY HAWKFROST WANNA PLAY EPIC MOSS BALL 3 WITH ME?!" Darkpaw yowled across camp.

"Yeah…like I said." Jayfeather said then curled up and closed his eyes. Alderheart walked outside to see Hawkfrost and Darkpaw running into the apprentice den. Hawkfrost was really adjusting into Thunderclan and finding friends with Darkpaw. The clan became more busy as the morning went on, sadly Ivypool had to come and stop the party in the apprentice den so that they can get to their training on time. Alderheart was sad that he never felt the sense of friendship with his fellow apprentices.

"Bye Hawk! See you after my assessment!"

"Bye!"

Alderheart was jealous of all of his kin and he wasn't close to any of them, at least he had Velvet.

_I feel angry._ Alderheart thought.

_1 and half moons later..._

Leafpool POV 

"All cats come at the rock for meeting." Bramblestar called to his clan. Leafpool hopped up on the high rock watching cats gather.

"Today, two apprentices will become warriors, Cherrypaw and Longpaw, you ready to be warriors?"

The leader asked.

"Yes."

"Yee."

Leafpool noticed Morningtail laying down next to her son and Sparkpelt, something seemed off about the peach she-cat. She was always sleeping or laying around the camp and eating more prey than usual.

"At the power of me and Starclan, Cherrypaw you will be now known as Cherryclaw, because your claws ripped the dirt out of those Windclan invaders yesterday. Longpaw you will now be known as Longstripe for your long tail and stripes...sorry that's all my creativity for today, meeting dismissed." Bramblestar dismissed the clan.

"Look at this dude Hawky! He has a pelt of a true warrior!" Darkpaw bragged to Hawkfrost. Graystripe had his long pelt covered with dandelions and leafs tied in.

"Hmm I see, but something's missing." Hawkfrost mumbled. Graystripe looked completely fine with the two cats giving him beauty care, he actually looked quite pleased.

"Oh I know! A daisy!" Hawkfrost exclaimed as he placed the large white flower on top of the elder's head with this paw.

"Perfect! Now all the she-cats will be drooling all over you!" Darkpaw cheered.

"Great! Like that wasn't happening before!" The gray tom commented.

"Oh sure!" Hawkfrost said.

I should probably talk to Morningtail. Leafpool thought. The she-cat was laying in the sun alone, as Leafpool got closer to her she seemed a lot bigger in the flank than a moon ago. Morningtail got up with sleepiness in her amber eyes. Her one back leg seemed to slip has she was sating up.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine."

"Can I talk you in the medicine den?"

"Ok."

The two cats walked in the bramble covered den and passed Alderheart with herbs Leafpool never seen before.

"What is that?"

"It's spices that I found-uh by the lake, I'm going to put them on my food." Alderheart stuttered.

"Uhh ok? Just get out please." Leafpool said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Morningtail asked. Leafpool hesitated for a second finding the words.

"Morningtail...did you know that you are expecting kits?" The tabby cat asked her.

"What?! No..." Morningtail stared at her with wide eyes.

"And there're Jayfeather's aren't they?" Leafpool interrupted. She didn't have much time to realize what her son just did and Leafpool knew now that history just repeated its self.

"You're not mad at him are you? If you are it's my fault-" Morningtail rushed.

"No, no, it's no ones fault." Leafpool interrupted her again. "I'm more disappointed than mad, but no one has to know that there're his."

"So just lie?" The she-cat jumped into disbelief.

"How about we not worry about this right now, stress isn't good for the kits. You should move in the nursery because you're starting to put more weight on your one back leg. So it is best if you rest until the kits arrive." Leafpool calmed the expecting queen.

"Ok..." Morningtail lightly hopped out of the den.

_Oh what has Jayfeather got himself into now?_


	9. Chapter 9

Hawkfrost POV 

It's been about three moons since Hawkfrost has been back alive in the forest. All those moons in the place of no stars changed him more than Starclan would expect. He was more happy than he ever was in his last life. The tom has been wanting to build back his relationship with his brother, but has been hesitant about it because of his mate and didn't want to break them up after the whole "Theses aren't our kits, they are just my medicine cat sister and this Windclan dude we went on a road trip with kits and Yellowfang made us rise them because she told me I was never having any of my own but since she lied it looks like I'm having kits now" ordeal. Hawkfrost chuckled at the memory of Darkstripe explaining this in his daily feed of clan drama and Brokenstar saying that sounds like his mama. He wanted to know why he got a second chance and not any of them. He never succeeded on killing a cat for any reason or take over four clans, at least while he was alive. which could be why. Hawkfrost knew other cats that deserved this more and did more forgiving things like Ashfur inviting the three for a barbecue but turns out they were the main course and Firestar was the dessert. "Cat-a-boilism" Darkpaw would of called it. Darkpaw always knows what to say when Hawkfrost was upset. When Ivypool starts randomly screaming at him, Darkpaw screams back at her for him, when a cat just stares at him, Darkpaw gives a "Stop staring at me or I'll scratch your eyeballs out look". He truly doesn't know why the young she-cat he didn't know in his last life is always on his side and defending him. This is probably what it's like to have a real friend who doesn't want to take over the forest with you. *Cough* *cough* Mudclaw.

"Hawky! What's up!" Speak of the crow food, Darkpaw ran over to him laying in the bushes. Darkpaw's nickname for him was kinda embarrassing when other cats are around, but he's used to it.

"Nothing Darkstripe! Just chilling in the death berries!" Hawkfrost humorously replied.

"You do realize that Darkstripe tried to kill my grandmother when she was a kit? Hey, these aren't death berries, there're strawberries." The dark apprentice corrected the brown tom.

"Why is there so many berry bushes in and near the camp?"

"No clue, Mille says it's been windy greenleaf so it's been blowing seeds from twolegs place into the forest. Because twolegs like to plant things to eat or something." Darkpaw meowed.

"How do you know all this?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Cuz I do." She said.

"Time to die!" Hawkfrost yelled while shoving berries into the dark cat's muzzle. "Tell Starclan they sent back the wrong cat."

Hawkfrost couldn't help but laugh at Darkpaw with bright red juice dripping from her mouth and smears of berries very visible on her dark pelt.

"Wow! You seem confident!" Darkpaw sarcastically cheered. Then with her paw, wiped off the berry disaster off her face and smacked Hawkfrost on the face leaving red juice smeared on his bright under coat. "Pay back sucks!"

"Mouse-brain!" Hawkfrost said with a cracked meow, ready to grab another paw-full of berries.

"Aw! Look at the kits playing!" Ivypool's voice scared the living mice out of Hawkfrost making him face plant into a pile of berries on the grass.

"Can we help you miss?" Darkpaw hissed.

"No, keep going this is more entertaining than Thriftpaw getting teased for his name."

"You're a nice mother." Hawkfrost commented with his face covered in berries and juice.

"And you're not a horrible cat!" Ivypool hissed at the "red faced" cat.

"Why can't you just be nice to him?" The apprentice asked.

"He tried to kill me!" Ivypool sneered.

"Does it look like he's going to kill you now?" Darkpaw snapped. She looked back at Hawkfrost still covered in juice and looked like she was going to laugh, but the glimmer in her green eyes made him feel warm inside, something he never felt before.

"No, but he'll probably kill me of his stupidity." Ivypool muttered.

"Then how bout' you just be nice! You and Squirrelflight too!" Darkpaw hissed.

"Be careful of how you talk about your senior warriors Darkpaw." Hawkfrost whispered in her ear.

"I think their mature enough not to get offended by an apprentice Hawk." She told the tom. "ANYWAY, lets go clean up before Spiderleg calls you Berrynose's lost nose."

Jayfeather POV 

"What's you're problem?" Jayfeather's apprentice was acting strange lately and been visiting Velvet more often then usual and falling behind on his duties.

"I'm fine! I just been stressed." Alderheart snapped. Jayfeather was shocked by the usually clam and shy cat that he knew.

"Hey, you know it's my job to be mean and angry."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

Alderheart took a mouthful of leafs and chewed them.

"What are you doing?!" Jayfeather could tell by the scent they weren't herbs.

"Making pulp!" The dark ginger tom hissed with leaf bits squirting out.

"Those are just leafs! Are you a mouse-brain?!" He yelled.

"Can you maybe just be considerate for once in your life?!" Alderheart yelled. "Why do you have to be so mean!"

"Why did my life have to be all planned because I am blind!" Jayfeather screamed.

"What is going on here!" Leafpool barged between the angry toms, Jayfeather could feel Alderheart's nasty stare as if he was going to launch at him.

"He's being a absolute mouse-brain!" The sliver cat shouted.

"How about you calm down, I think Morningtail needs to talk to you about something." The brown she-cat meowed softly.

"Talk about what?" Alderheart's voice was making Jayfeather mad and he was certain it's not good for the clan when medicine cats are fighting. He just left the den so no one would be their own patient. He heard Morningtail talking to Darkpaw about Hawkfrost.

"Then he landed on his face in a pile of strawberries!" The apprentice yelped with laughter with his secret mate.

"Hawkfrost is a dork." Morningtail said.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME I DON'T LIKE IT!" The very tom they were making fun of yelled. "STOP BULLYING ME!"

"Ok, that's enough chatter, time to go hunting!" Bramblestar behind her dragged Darkpaw's tail backwards with his mouth.

"Hey hey hey! I'm coming don't need to pull on the best part of my body!" Darkpaw yelped, Jayfeather chuckled.

"That isn't the only best part of you." Hawkfrost commented.

"Oh?" Morningtail meowed.

"A little to much info dear." Darkpaw muttered with humor awkwardly laying on the ground with Bramblestar a mouse-length behind her with her tail swinging in his face and sneezed.

"We need to go." The giant tabby said.

"Fine Bramble-butt! Bye Hawky! See you at sunset!" Darkpaw shouted.

"Bye." Hawkfrost whispered. "I'm going to join a patrol."

Now, it was just Jayfeather and Morningtail. The blind tom noticed that her scent had changed, it took a few to thoughts of his medicine cat knowledge to realize the she-cat's condition. Then it hit him like a on coming monster on the Thunderpath.

"OH NO!" Jayfeather cried. "Don't tell me you are-"

"Having your kits, yes." Morningtail interrupted.

"Who's having who's kits?" Squirrelflight came out of nowhere making Jayfeather jump on his toes.

"We're just talking about Hawkfrost and Darkpaw, I wouldn't be surprised if they became mates." The she-cat nervously meowed. Squirrelflight had a questioning expression on her face.

"Oh neither would I." The deputy said.

The two cats laughed nervously as the ginger cat changed tones. "Because there're both crazy and deserve each other!"

Jayfeather and Morningtail got quiet real quick.

"Yeah... you're right about that." The golden cat agreed.

"Anyway...I need to go organize patrols."

Squirrelflight trotted away by some cats waiting for patrols.

"What do you think we should do?" Morningtail asked.

"I'll ask Starclan for an answer even though they'll probably give me something extremely vague." Jayfeather muttered.

"Then why-"

"Yellowfang will probably nag me anyway at half-moon so just get it over with."

_Later..._

Jayfeather let the wave of sleep hit over him hoping that he will be in Starclan.

"Oh it's you." A cranky voice spewed. The tom's black vision lit up to see the star-filled forest with lush trees and beautiful rivers and waterfalls. His glancing ended as his eyes fell upon Yellowfang with an unimpressed face and her back foot tapping and her unwashed fur in all her glory.

"When was the last time you groomed yourself?!" Jayfeather spat disgustedly.

"When Brokenstar doesn't make me try his gross twoleg food." Yellowfang said. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE!"

"I HEARD THAT! DON'T INSULT MY AMAZING COOKING MOTHER!" Brokenstar screamed over from the Dark forest. Jayfeather was amused by Yellowfang for some reason, probably because there're like the same cat.

"You think you made me come here or what?" The tom smugly meowed. Yellowfang still wasn't impressed because she knew what this tom did already.

"I was going to bring you here anyway because you sleep." The gray cat chuckled "Like what you did with Morningtail haha!"

Jayfeather blushed angrily.

"That's just creepy Yellowfang even for you."

"What am I supposed to do I'm dead? But I have to tell you, there's going to be a prophecy soon." Yellowfang told the tom. For a few seconds the sliver cat just sat and slowly blinked at the she-cat.

"Aren't you going to ask about it?" She snapped.

"Oh...no I know better not to do that now since right after you might drown me in blood or Scourge on a pile of bones or something." The tom said.

"How do you know about that?"

"Firestar told me."

Yellowfang didn't seem impressed by Firestar talking about his vision when he received his 9 lives.

"In that case then."

Jayfeather's whole vision turned into Scourge jumping on a large pile of bones singing Despacito.

"Despacito! This is how we do it in the Burrito! I wanna hear you scream I'm a Dorito!!!!!"

"This isn't funny Yellowfang!" Jayfeather yelled making Scourge fall off of the bones.

"Aw! You ruined the mood!" Scourge whined.

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

Darkpaw POV

"I'm running away!" Alderheart cried, the tom sounded mad.

"Why?" Darkpaw asked. Alderheart looked at her with his apple green eyes with nervousness.

"Can you keep a secret?" The tom whispered.

"I'm friends with a former Dark forest cat and my medicine cat uncle is having kits, I think I can." Darkpaw muttered with humor.

"Velvet is having my kits."

"How am I not surprised." The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Now all of our medicine cats have broken that rule."

Alderheart laughed.

"Also Jayfeather is a fox-heart and I'm sick of him and I don't want to be stuck sharing a den with him until he's an elder." He muttered.

"You and I both know that he's going to outlive all of us right?" She said.

"Yep"

"But do you have to go? I'm sure after all the mess with Leafpool and Firestar being a kittypet this clan is just used to this kind of stuff Darkpaw pleaded. Alderheart was Darkpaw's kin and she never liked to see any of them go. But at least Alderheart isn't hunting with Starclan any time soon is at least a relief for Darkpaw. He wouldn't be far from the forest in Twolegs' place were he could visit time to time if the clan wouldn't get their tails twisted in a knot.

"I think it's for the best." Alderheart sighed. "There's nothing truly left for me here."

Darkpaw knew exactly what Alderheart was thinking and didn't need Jayfeather's power to know. He was thinking of Needletail, the gray she-cat he was really fond of and sorta raised Twigbranch with when she was a kit. She died not long before Darkpaw was born and never heard much of her.

"Don't tell them where I went." Alderheart asked.

"I won't." Darkpaw whined. With a flick of his ginger tail he walked out though the back entrance of the den leading outside of the camp, Darkpaw sighed.

"Be safe." She whispered.

_Later..._

Longstripe was yelling at Lightingpaw to get his paw off of her rabbit. Ivypool was talking bad about Hawkfrost again. Thornclaw blabbing about patrols. Everything was normal in Thunderclan and no one has even noticed Alderheart has been gone for about a day without a word to anyone. For sure, Leafpool or Jayfeather will be the first to notice but what a usually quiet cat he is, its unsure.

_Poor Alderheart, not even Bramblestar, Squirrelflight or Sparkpelt has even said a word about him all day._ Darkpaw thought. _Is it really how it has always been even when he was here? I guess he's better off where he's needed but appreciated._

A spicy yet sweet scent filled Darkpaw's nose pausing her thoughts. The only cat she knew had this comforting scent she loved so much was Hawkfrost. She saw the brown tom stalking in the near woods with this slender frame visible in the shadows of the woods. Darkpaw wanted to know what was up with him hanging in the dark on a nice late sunny day like this. She skipped in the clearing in the tree line to her friend. Hawkfrost's ears rosed up to the sound of her paws breaking small sticks that Jayfeather would be mad about. He turned his head to look at her. His icy blue eyes meeting her mint green ones. Hawkfrost had a content look on his face when he looked at her.

"What are you doing in the dark?" The she-cat asked.

"Nothing much, it's just familiar to me that's all." Hawkfrost said.

The tom has been walking in the place of no stars for 144 moons about because Darkpaw likes doing a twoleg thing called math. He has been doing deeds for Tigerstar and his gang of edgy cats. Such as getting Ivypool to train there with him. Even though he never killed a cat while he was in Riverclan, Starclan didn't want him for what ever reason, mostly likely because he was siding with Tigerstar. Darkpaw shivered to the thought of being in a cold dark forest filled with evil cats and starving constantly with an annual arrival of Dark forest trainees from across the clans that have no idea what there getting themselves into. Hawkfrost was used to the darkness and no light. She wanted to comfort the years of loneliness out of him, but that would just be weird.

"How about you come to more of a lighter place?" Darkpaw suggested.

"Sounds good." Hawkfrost meowed.

The 2 cats walked though the shady forest to a small clearing filled with lavender and white wild flowers with a view of the lake.

"This is perfect!" The dark cat exclaimed.

They laid down on the grass facing the lake.

"I remember the first time I saw the lake." Hawkfrost began. "It was filled with stars as if another sky was showing though."

The cats were gazing at each other. Hawkfrost broke the stare by glancing back at the lake. Darkpaw felt like moths were fluttering in her belly. She felt this way about him for some time now and she finally got a chance to say it and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hawkfrost..." Darkpaw started.

He looked back at her with his blue eyes a soft gaze.

Darkpaw hesitated for a moment before she spit it out.

"Hawkfrost, I love you."

**A/n-Another cliffhanger! Mwahahah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n-So sorry for the long delay! I been having a bit of writer's block and couldn't decide what to do next. Now I know what to do for the next few chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I know by September I go back to school so I won't have too much time but I'll manage! Anyway, enjoy! **

Hawkfrost POV 

The words hit him like an oncoming monster on the thunderpath. He never expected the dark furred apprentice to have that much feelings towards him. Hawkfrost never thought another cat would love him after what happened with Ivypool and him being dead. He thought they were just friends and Darkpaw was just looking out for him, but it explains why no matter what she never left his side. Hawkfrost's mind was in a spin finding the right words to say. There wasn't a doubt in his mind saying he didn't love her back.

"Darkpaw..." Hawkfrost began.

"It's totally ok if you don't, I understand we can still be friends." Darkpaw said with a hit of embarrassment.

"Oh, I do love you Darkpaw." Hawkfrost purred. He began rubbing his head against the fur on her neck.

"You-you do?!" Darkpaw stammered.

"Of course." The tabby purred.

"I'm so happy right now." Darkpaw purred.

Hawkfrost hasn't been this overjoyed ever, he wish this moment could last forever. They began sharing tongues in the sunshine. While Hawkfrost was grooming Darkpaw's pretty smelling fur, he saw something within the sunshine in the distance. He saw shadows of 2 kits play fighting in the short grass. The frosty tom didn't know why he was visioning kits, until he thought about him and Darkpaw.

_Could those be our kits one day?_ Hawkfrost wondered. The thought of him being mates with her didn't seem unlikely at this point. It could be a sign from Starclan that they were meant to be. And the thought of him fathering kits made him kinda excited but worried because of the Dark forest might come after them.

"Great! More kits to fill the nursery!" Squirrelflight's voice startled Hawkfrost thinking she knew what he was thinking about.

"But I don't think it's a smart idea to have kits before you're a warrior." She said.

"Of course!" Darkpaw snapped at the ginger cat.

"Why are you spying on us?!"

Squirrelflight looked at Hawkfrost with disgust.

"To make sure he wasn't gonna kill anyone." She spat.

"Are you even hearing yourself?! Hawkfrost has done NOTHING wrong since he joined the clan. He doesn't deserve this suspension from cats that barely know him! Darkpaw hissed. "And why do you care so much?! What did he ever do to you?!"

"He almost killed my father!" Squirrelflight yelled.

Darkpaw didn't seem she was having any of Squirrelflight's excuses, but she did have a point. Hawkfrost's memory swirled back to that horrific day by the lake were he tricked Firestar into the fox traps and attempted to convince his brother to kill him so he could be leader. In those days, he didn't think about his actions affecting others. He never thought about Firestar's death and how the cats that cared about him would feel losing him. It took Hawkfrost years to understand why Brambleclaw didn't take advantage of the situation Firestar was in and murdered him. All he wanted to do is to help his brother and it wasn't for his own ambition as it wouldn't have helped him personally in Riverclan. But it was all Tigerstar's idea to have him help his brother.

"That was in the past Squirrelflight." Hawkfrost began. "There's nothing in the world I could show how sorry I am. You don't have to forgive me." He brushed Darkpaw's side with his tail and walked away from the cats.

"Hey Hawkfrost!" Sparkpelt came out of the bushes. "Have you seen Alderheart anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Hawkfrost shaked his head.

"Oh...ok." Sparkpelt sighed frowning.

"Why? Is he missing?" The tom asked.

"I believe so, Jayfeather told me to go look for him but I pretty much searched the whole territory. I'm starting to get worried." Sparkpelt vented.

"I can help you look for him, if you want." He offered.

"Oh yes please!"

Sparkpelt sounded very worried about her bother, he just then realized that they were kin. Hawkfrost forgot about his other relations with cats in Thunderclan besides his brother. Also, he keeps reminding himself that the three that everyone thought were Bramblestar's kits weren't his nor his mate's. If they were, it would just make his and Darkpaw's relationship weird. Kinda like the other day were Graystripe was talking about his parents being litter-mates. _Thank Starclan for forbidden relationships_ the tabby tom though as he rushed though the forest with Sparkpelt.

Jayfeather POV

"Where is he?!" Jayfeather was getting upset that his seeing-eye apprentice was gone. Leafpool was asleep in her nest already for the night. He could sense something wasn't right with Alderheart's sudden disappearance, probably due to them getting into a fight. Which could be why he's gone or he got stuck in a hole somewhere running off to Velvet. Velvet! The blind tom now knew where he was. But why? He had no problem just sneaking off to go see her and coming right back, unless-

"OH GREAT!" He exclaimed. Another medicine cat, breaking the code! I sound like my sister right now. Jayfeather thought.

He heard paw-steps coming into the den recognizing the scent was Morningtail.

"I think our kits are coming soon." She meowed quietly snuggling up to him in his nest.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked.

"I wanted to be with you..."

"If you think I'm anything like Fernsong, you're wrong."

"That's one way to talk about your nephew."

Jayfeather snorted at the memory of Fernsong staying at Ivypool's side at all times when she was in the nursery. Mind as well make him a queen too.

"What do you think we should to with the kits?" Morningtail asked. He remembered the little lives growing in her and she was going to kit very soon.

"I think we should just let everyone figure it out on their own." The tom sighed "They really can't do anything to me since I can't be much help anywhere else in the clan. But its not like I'd be too busy worrying about them since I'm a tom."

"What do you think we should name them?" The she-cat purred to change the subject. Jayfeather rested his head on her side and thought.

"If we have any she-kits, l'd name her Moonkit or Briarkit. If we have a tom, I'd name him Rockkit." Naming his kits after cats that where very important to him and that he loved would be his way of honoring them.

_My kits..._

Darkpaw POV

"I guess Alderheart is missing." Said Firepaw. It was early in the morning and Hawkfrost hasn't gotten back from looking for Alderheart. She was starting to get worried about him because he left with Sparkpelt and other cats may become suspicious that he had done something to her. Squirrelflight especially as her son is missing and her daughter hasn't been seen since yesterday. As for Bramblestar, he doesn't seem too worried about Alderheart but more worried about Sparkpelt. Darkpaw was the only one that knew where he was and why he was gone. She felt sorta guilty for not saying anything but he asked for her not to say anything and planned to keep that promise. She stepped out of the den and took a look outside and saw the dawn patrol leave with Lionblaze in the lead. Perhaps it was a search party for Sparkpelt?

But she remembered that Bramblestar said to meet him for learning new hunting techniques near the lake. Darkpaw quickly grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and ate it swiftly without choking on it. She dashed out of the camp towards the scent of the lake. Darkpaw always loved the lake and to swim in it. She also had a taste for fish even though that she was a Thunderclan cat and only Riverclan liked the taste of fish. She made it to a clearing that overlooks the lake, Bramblestar was already there.

"I'm here!" She meowed.

"Good, now let's work on your hunting." He grunted. "You are often too heavy on your paws and act with your teeth first. You should always stock your prey with light paws or you'll scare them away."

Darkpaw was never the best hunter so she payed close attention to her mentor.

"And when you do try to catch them, you use your claws to get ahold of them and THEN bite to kill."

Bramblestar wasn't in a great mood at the moment by his tone of voice and felt like if she messed up, he would make her clean the elders bedding and pick the tiny fleas out of Graystripe's long maze of fur!

"How about you go try it while I watch."

"Ok." Darkpaw agreed with the fear of having the taste mouse bile in her mouth.

Can't wait till Hawkfrost is back! She thought.


	12. Chapter12

**A/n- Guess who's back! Sorry for the long wait, I been busy with other stuff for the past 2 months, but I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully I can write a new chapter soon... enjoy!**

Leafpool POV

"The kits are coming!"

The voice scared Leafpool awake, it was high moon and she just wanted to have a nice sleep. It took her a second to realize what was happening. Morningtail was going to give birth. She hurried to her, Jayfeather was gone outside somewhere. She needed his help, but couldn't leave her alone. Luckily, Hollypaw and Lightingpaw where awake seeing what was going on.

"You two! Come here quick!" Leafpool cried to the apprentices. They went to her at once with wide eyes as they looked at her.

"Lightingpaw, go find Jayfeather and bring him here. I need his help." The she-cat told him to do. He nodded and ran out of the den. "Hollypaw, help me with Morningtail."

"The first one is almost here!" Morningtail yowled.

Lightingpaw POV

I have no idea what is happening

Lightingpaw was shaking on his paws as he followed the medicine cat's scent trail.

He was often glad he didn't choose the path as a medicine cat because he most likely couldn't handle the stress of having to look after a bunch of cats, get confusing messages from Starclan and help birth kits. Whelp, I guess who ever you are in the clan you have to help out somehow! He thought. He noticed the silver tabby sitting on a log looking at the stars.

"HEY!"

Jayfeather jumped at his voice.

"Fox dung Lightingpaw! You scared me!" The tom snapped. "What could you possibly want?!"

"Leafpool needs you! Morningtail's kits are coming!" Lightingpaw yelped.

Jayfeather's expression instantly turned to anger to fear.

"We must get to camp NOW!" The tom demanded. The two toms raced to camp in the dark. They ran right into camp knocking Spiderleg off his paws on his night watch.

"WATCH IT!" The tall cat snapped.

They walked into the den, Hollypaw was licking a golden-furred kit that wasn't there before and there was a brown kit that Firepaw was licking.

"You're doing great, there's more kits to come." Leafpool said to the birthing queen. Lightingpaw was kinda disgusted by the slimy kits that his litter-mates where cleaning. The young tom felt like he was gonna vomit looking at the scene.

When Longstripe has my kits, I'm not watching! He gagged in thought. He blushed at the thought of the she-cat being his mate, but she was probably to good for him.

"Another one!" Hollypaw said. Lightingpaw looked back to see a dark gray kit covered in gross stuff he didn't know what it was. NOPE

Lightingpaw couldn't take it anymore, he peaked outside of the den and vomited. Please please don't make me lick the kits!

"Is that all yet?" Jayfeather meowed with a tremor in his tone. Leafpool glanced at Morningtail with shock. The birthing queen looked unsettled by the medicine cat's look.

"Um...this is gonna be a big litter..." Leafpool stammered.

"Ugh! Make it end!" Morningtail hissed in pain.

"You need to continue pushing." Leafpool said softly to her.

"I'm done." Lightingpaw croaked at them. Hollypaw then face-pawed on his way out.

_Later..._

Morningtail POV

"Six kits.." Leafpool meowed. Morningtail was laying with her new litter of kits.

"You have 3 toms and 3 she-kits." The tabby cat continued. A golden tom, a dark gray tom, a sliver she-cat, a cream tom, a pale golden she-cat and a brown she-cat lay at her side nursing. She looked at her kits with love, pride and exhaustion.

"Can I sleep now?" She murmured.

"Yeah, I'll have you take some borge leafs and some water first." The medicine cat told her.

I wonder what I should name them...

Darkpaw POV

"Where is he?!" Darkpaw growled to herself as she walked though the forest. There was no scent of the tom anywhere she looked or Sparkpelt. She was looking for the cats in a patrol with Thornclaw and Firepaw.

"I bet your Hotfrost is in love with Sparkpelt and they ran away together!" Firepaw teased.

"Ew no! Hawkfrost and Sparkpelt are kin and Sparkpelt already has a mate!" Darkpaw rolled her eyes.

"Which is why they ran away cuz it's forbidden." The apprentice said with an wide evil smile.

"SHUT UP!" She pawed at Firepaw's head with fiery. Thornclaw wiped his head around at the quarreling apprentices.

"And is that how warriors act?" He coldly started back at them.

"Thats how Spiderleg acts..." Firepaw whispered.

"Perhaps, but its better to be the bigger cat you know?" Thornclaw turns his head towards the apprentice. Darkpaw took her paws near a log, she then scented Sparkpelt.

"Sparkpelt was here!" Darkpaw shouted. The she-cat's scent trailed further into the pine woods.

"But that's Shadowclan territory!" Firepaw scowled at his sister.

"We have to find them!" Darkpaw ran passed her brother crossing right into Shadowclan. She could hear Firepaw yowling at her on the other side of the border.

"Hmmm I don't think you should be here."

Darkpaw triped over a log at the cat's voice. She looked up and saw a spotted tom that resembled a lion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sol."

_To be continued..._


End file.
